Dense
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Hyuuga dan Hanamiya, dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi nyatanya mereka memiliki kesamaan. Sebuah fic yang menceritakan tentang kebodohan Kiyoshi Teppei. KiyoHyuuHana


**Tittle : Dense**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, humor maksa, trisam /?, lemot!Kiyoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei adalah seorang pemuda biasa dengan tubuh yang tidak biasa dan kebodohan yang juga melebihi kewajaran. Center kelas dua Seirin itu menganggap semua adik kelasnya adalah anaknya yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah dua kali hampir mati muda. Yang pertama ketika tahu bahwa dua adik kelasnya berpacaran. Sedangkan yang kedua saat ia tahu bahwa 'anak'nya yang sangat polos telah dipacari oleh raja iblis.

Dan dua kali itu juga Hyuuga Junpei merasakan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan.

Di saat Kiyoshi merasa 'anak'nya sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing, Hyuuga-lah tempat pelariannya. Ia akan menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu, memeluknya erat, dan menangis dengan alay di bahunya seperti seorang ayah yang anak gadisnya dikawini seorang pemuda jahat.

Yang membuat Hyuuga senang bukan kepalang bukanlah pelukan mematikan itu. Ia sudah sering dipeluk ataupun memeluk Kiyoshi, namun dikedua waktu itu ia merasa seperti seorang istri yang dibutuhkan sang suami.

Katakanlah shooter berkacamata itu sudah gila.

Satu tim basket Seirin sudah tahu kalau kapten mereka menyukai sang Iron Heart—maaf, hampir semuanya. Berhubung orang yang bersangkutan sangatlah bodoh, ia tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya sendiri menyukainya.

Terkadang Hyuuga merasa lelah untuk membuat Kiyoshi menyadarinya. Sudah terlampau sering ia dengan 'tidak sengaja' membuat skinship berlebihan dengan Kiyoshi. Mulai dari tak sengaja terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh besar Kiyoshi, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan karena berdesakkan (Tim basket Seirin bersumpah kalau saat itu ada background sakura bermekaran di belakang Hyuuga).

Dan kalian tahu apa yang diucapkan Kiyoshi saat bibirnya mengenai bibir Hyuuga?

_"Haha, kau ceroboh juga Hyuuga. Kau boleh mengambil sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan bibirmu"_

Rasanya Hyuuga ingin menangis jika mengingat itu (Percayalah kalau sapu tangan itu masih disimpan dengan baik oleh Hyuuga).

.

.

Hanamiya Makoto terkenal sebagai seorang _bad boy_ yang sering bermain curang. Sifatnya yang licik dan kejam membuatnya tak disukai oleh banyak orang.

Termasuk Kiyoshi Teppei.

Tidak, mereka berdua bisa dibilang berteman. Kiyoshi selalu bersikap ramah pada Hanamiya. Tapi sang pemuda berambut raven itu selalu membalas keramahan Kiyoshi dengan ucapan sinis.

Terkadang Hanamiya merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia sengaja bersikap kasar pada Kiyoshi untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tak jarang anggota tim Kirisaki Daiichi melihatnya sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan bak orang depresi.

Pernah melihat seorang Hanamiya Makoto jatuh cinta?

Jika jawabannya tidak, maka kalian perlu datang ke Kirisaki Daiichi dan mewawancarai anggota tim basketnya. Mereka adalah saksi nyata dalam kehidupan percintaan Hanamiya.

Hara pernah berkomentar sekali tentang sikapnya yang terkesan tsundere itu, dan sorenya ia ditemukan terkapar di gym sekolah karena kelelahan setelah latihan.

Saat bertemu Kiyoshi, Hanamiya akan mengacuhkan sapaan atau ucapan yang dilontarkan sang center. Tapi disaat Kiyoshi sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata, Hanamiya akan memberikan menu latihan yang tak berperikemanusiaan kepada rekan tim basketnya.

Dikutip dari perkataan Furuhashi, mereka adalah alat pelampiasan Hanamiya disaat sang pelatih merasa telah membuang kesempatan untuk mengobrol akrab dengan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

Kembali ke SMA Seirin yang tercinta. Terlihat Hyuuga sedang curhat dengan Izuki di pojok gym

"Izuki, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ajak saja dia"

"Bukannya ini memalukan?"

"Aku bisa gila hanya untuk membuatmu bisa kencan dengan Kiyoshi! Ah, kitakore!"

Hyuuga hanya bisa facepalm melihat temannya sudah memulai hobi kitakore-nya yang garing itu

Setelah sesi curhat singkatnya, Hyuuga memutuskan untuk mengajak Kiyoshi kencan di akhir minggu. Jujur, ia merasa sangat gugup dan malu untuk mengajak rekannya itu

"O-Oi Kiyoshi. Akhir pekan nanti kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa Hyuuga?"

"I-Ingin pergi bersama?"

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan ada film yang ingin kutonton"

Jika Hyuuga tak ingat tempat, ia pasti sudah menangis bahagia sekarang. Akhir pekan nanti ia akan pergi nonton dengan sang pujaan. Belum lagi senyuman penuh perhatian di wajah Kiyoshi yang hanya akan ditujukan kepadanya.

.

.

"Oi Kentaro, apa sebaiknya aku mengajaknya kencan akhir pekan nanti?"

Seto tersedak mendengar penuturan dari sang kapten. Yamazaki yang kebetulan ada disana bersorak senang

"Akhirnya Hanamiya akan menyatakan perasaannya! Oh, Hara, kita tidak perlu tersiksa oleh menu latihan yang mengerikan lagi!" Yamazaki berteriak semangat dan memanggil Hara yang kebetulan lewat

"Apa maksudmu Hiroshi?!"

Sebuah bola basket melayang dengan manis ke kepala Yamazaki. Sang pelaku yang diketahui sebagai Hanamiya Makoto hanya mendengus kesal ke arah sang korban

"Oh, kau akhirnya akan mengatakan perasaanmu pada Kiyoshi?" Furuhashi yang muncul entah darimana ikut bicara

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku hanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan!"

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu" Hara berkomentar malas sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pergi ke Seirin?"

"Mana mungkin Hanamiya mau pergi ke Seirin hanya untuk itu" Seto menyahuti

"Kentaro benar. Aku hanya akan mengiriminya pesan"

Dengan segera Hanamiya mengambil handphone-nya dan mengirim pesan kepada Kiyoshi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melempar ponselnya dan kembali latihan

.

.

Hari minggu, di stasiun

Hyuuga terperangah saat melihat Hanamiya. Sama halnya dengan Hyuuga, Hanamiya terkejut saat melihat sang kapten Seirin.

Hyuuga membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Hanamiya menjawab kasar

Hyuuga menatap kesal pada Hanamiya. Mengacuhkan Hanamiya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat ia dan Kiyoshi bertemu.

Hanamiya yang merasa tak ditanggapi, merasa kesal. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang selatan, tempat ia dan Kiyoshi akan bertemu.

Mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, Hyuuga berbalik. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Aku juga pergi ke sana bodoh" Hanamiya menyahut sinis dan berjalan mendahului Hyuuga

Setelah sampai di tempat pertemuan, Hanamiya melihat Kiyoshi sedang menunggu sambil menatap sekeliling. Saat melihat Hanamiya, senyum Kiyoshi merekah.

"Hanamiya! Hyuuga!"

Langkah Hanamiya terhenti mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kiyoshi. Dan ia juga merasakan seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Hyuuga yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa...?" Hanamiya dan Hyuuga yang sudah ada di hadapan Kiyoshi bertanya secara bersamaan

"Kalian berdua mengajakku pergi di hari yang sama. Jadi kupikir bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada banyak orang?" jelas Kiyoshi dengan senyum yang setia di wajahnya

Mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi, siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi masing-masing kapten. Dengan terpaksa mereka mengiyakan kemauan sang center yang tidak peka itu.

Jalan-jalan yang harusnya menjadi kencan itu menjadi gagal total. Di saat Kiyoshi tak melihat, Hanamiya dan Hyuuga akan mulai saling melotot dan bertatapan sengit. Tak jarang umpatan kecil menemani tatapan menantang mereka.

Hyuuga menarik tangan Kiyoshi untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai es krim, sedangkan Hanamiya menarik Kiyoshi menuju sebuah restaurant. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari sang pemain Seirin nomor 7.

Kegemparan sempat terjadi di bioskop yang mereka datangi. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menonton film horror. Kiyoshi yang ketakutan refleks memeluk Hyuuga, mengundang rasa cemburu dari Hanamiya. Tanpa mempedulikan orang sekitar, Hanamiya berdiri dan mulai beradu mulut dengan Hyuuga.

Seusai menonton, mereka beristirahat di taman. Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mereka. Hyuuga dan Hanamiya kembali saling menatap sengit.

"Hoi bocah nakal, jauhi Kiyoshi!"

"Justru kau yang harusnya menjauh dari dia dasar mata empat!"

"Apa katamu?! Ingin mati hah?!"

"Coba saja, dasar bodoh!"

Hyuuga hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya, tapi otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada itu. "Ah, hari ini panas sekali. Coba saja aku bisa melihat Kiyoshi yang sexy bermandikan seperti saat latihan"

Twitch. Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahi Hanamiya. "Haha, aku merindukan senyuman Kiyoshi yang hanya ditujukan kepadaku" ucap Hanamiya sambil mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka sebuah foto Kiyoshi dengan senyum yang sangat tampan

Kali ini Hyuuga yang mendapat perempatan di dahinya. Ia menatap ponsel itu dengan kesal. Senyuman Kiyoshi berbeda dengan senyumannya yang biasa. "Hahaha"

Dua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu saling menatap dan tertawa menyeramkan. Semakin lama tawa itu semakin keras, hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar

"Sepertinya kalian berdua bersenang-senang. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Kiyoshi menghampiri haremnya—temannya sambil membawa tiga botol minuman

Mendengar suara Kiyoshi, Hanamiya dan Hyuuga menoleh ke arah objek pertengkaran. Keduanya menghela napas berat dan berucap secara bersamaan. "Dia benar-benar bodoh"

Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi hanya menatap keduanya heran.

Tidak ada harapan untuk Kiyoshi yang bodoh untuk menyadari cinta Hanamiya dan Hyuuga, terlebih kedua kapten itu menunjukkan cinta mereka dengan cara yang cukup tsundere.

* * *

**author balik lagi dengan ff gaje bin absurd**

**ff ini lahir saat author galau memutuskan antara KiyoHyuu dan KiyoHana**

**mungkin endingnya kurang pas ya, tapi biarin ah /woi**

**makasih yang udah nyempetin baca ini fic**

**the last, review please?**


End file.
